fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandadmiral Cephadrome
The Sandadmiral Cephadrome are Deviants of the Cephadrome. Physiology Sandadmiral Cephadrome's are powerful piscine wyverns that deviate aspects of the Hardcore Cephadrome's from Frontier but extend those aspects of commanding its pack due to the larger growth of its crest while also being a ruthless opponent on its own due to age. The aspects of the regular Cephadrome's cowering behaviour is stripped away and is an incredibly merciless monster against hunters. Behaviour Unlike the normal Cephadrome relatives that are more prone to evade dangers, these deviants will relentlessly tackle foes that disturb them or their Cephalos. They're superior in intelligence when compared to their normal counterparts, able to strategise based on their surroundings and act while commanding their Cephalos to act accordingly. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Delex, Apceros Arch-Rivals: Diablos Tracks: Deviated Webbed Prints Turf Wars Sandadmiral Cephadrome vs Cephadrome Both jump into the sand and start to circle each other. The regular Cephadrome then leaps out as a bunch of Cephalos are attacking it. Then Sandadmiral ambushes and launches itself at the normal Cephadrome: dealing 1852 damage. Sandadmiral Cephadrome vs Nibelsnarf Sandadmiral roars as Nibelsnarf growls. Nibelsnarf launches itself: The Sandadmiral dodges and coils around the Nibelsnarf and starts to do the death roll: dealing 1320 damage to the Nibelsnarf. The Nibelsnarf gets out of the roll: turns around and catches/snaps Sandadmiral mid-air: dealing 1750 damage to Sandadmiral. Sandadmiral Cephadrome vs Diablos Both taunt each other before Sandadmiral immediately swims downwards as Diablos charges: Sandadmiral then launches itself from below while the Diablos charges: sending Diablos flying off and crashing down: dealing 1923 damage. The Diablos immediately gets up and charges head-on: piercing Sandadmiral's neck: Diablos then flings the Sandadmiral around before tossing it to the ground. The pierce deals 1400 damage while the fling and toss deals 1100 damage: adding up to 3600 damage done to Sandadmiral. Abilities HC Cephadrome abilities but with new abilities and some old ones revamped. It's got seperate usage of abilities when its Cephalos are present and when they're not. Breakable Parts All standard breaks on Cephadrome are on Sandadmiral Cephadrome but there is also the head crest. Rage Mode It's eyes will turn a dimmer red and will roar (lowers its head and spins it sideways when its roaring). It's speed and attack damage is 25% higher. The Younglings for the Kill effect comes into play when the Sandadmiral is enraged. It stops when it's no longer enraged. Attacks It does all of HC Cephadrome's sole abilities standardly. The attacks that involve the Cephalos however are much different. Lvl 1-5 Bite Combo: It does the standard wyvern bite to its left but then does it again to its right (If Cephalos aren't present it will turn swiftly and do a third bite from behind it). Projectile Shoot: It will do the standard wyvern rearing up of it's head and shoot mixtures of mud and sand (It sometimes does this 3 times similarly to Rathian and Lavasioth Subspecies). Inflicts Waterblight. Tail Uppercut: It does the Abiorugu tail uppercut attack but with more attack speed. Shovel Head: It will charge at hunters and then smash it's head into the ground like a shovel into dirt, then toss it's head back up carrying massive sand dust with it. This attacks fling hunters really high in the air. Sideways Shimmy: It will shimmy fowards but then aim it's side to the hunter and then hipcheck in similar fashion to Leviathans. Leap Shimmy: It will shimmy and then lift one leg up, open it's mouth and then hop at the hunter face-first. Calling Orders: It does HC Cephadrome's roar attack, however randomised numbers of Cephalos pop out of the ground instead of just 3 and the areas they pop from are randomised. Instant Beam: It will do HC Cephadrome's backflip that also triggers the Cephalos to leap and attack everywhere. However instantly after shimmying, it will shoot the sand beam instantaneous instead of charging it. Sweep State: It will do HC Cephadrome's sand beam attack but it will sweep in a 45 degree angle either to the left or the right, depending on the hunters position. Additionally, instead of the Cephalos also shooting sand beams, they'll leap from across the map prior to Sandadmiral shooting the beam in an attempt to paralysis hunters and take unavoidable damage. Heil the Dunes: The Sandadmiral Cephadrome will raise its right fin right before jumping sideways (either left or right) into the ground, then randomised number of Cephalos will launch themselves like a missile in Sandadmiral's prior location. The Sandadmiral then launches itself upwards from the ground then shimmy's when landing. Younglings for the Kill: When the Sandadmiral Cephadrome is in rage mode, the Cephalos present in the area will be much more erratic and not ignore the hunter, they'll also do swimming attack and land attack combo's they normally wouldn't do. (Not necessarily an attack but affects the way the fight goes if Cephalos are present). Lvl 6-10 Hip Bite: It will perform a hipcheck and then leap and spin itself around, attempting to hit hunters that were behind the hipcheck's position. Triple Leap Shimmy: It will do the Leap Shimmy attack but perform it three times in a row. Spring Shimmy: It standard Cephadrome/Cephalos paralysis leap attack but then stop itself, aim towards the hunter and initiate the Distant Shimmy. Distant Shimmy: It will shimmy but with doubled speed, auto-aim at the hunter and not stop until it's either hit the hunter or the hunter dodged/blocked it. Unless out of the radius or when the attack is done. Launch Rise: The Sandadmiral will look left and right with a faster animation and then put itself in a crouching position before two Cephalos launch from under the Sandadmiral's feet, launching Sandadmiral high in the air, it instantly performs the massive sand beam that has no distinct or specific pattern where it hits for several seconds before diving back down into the sand. Sand Blitz: The Sandadmiral will rub it's feet on the ground before running and leaping into the sand. After a few seconds a massive number of Cephalos on the far edge of the map will be swimming in a distinct pattern and a massive quicksand twister starts to form, the Hunter will be pulled into the centre that grows a larger quicksand well over time. If the Hunter doesn't get out of the radius in time. The Sandadmiral and a ton of Cephalos will launch upwards from the quicksand well and shoot either beams or projectiles of sand and mud everywhere while still in the air (some Cephalos will also aim to divebomb at hunters which inflicts paralysis). G Rank Lvl 1-5 Aleppostorm: The start of the attack is the same as the start of the Sand Blitz but the major difference being the Cephalos circling the area of the hunter instead of the edge of the map while also swirling up a supercell of dust rather than a quicksand whirlpool. The Cephalos swimming start to swim faster and faster until eventually, the Sandadmiral under the sand shoots a massive beam from under the sand, thus unleashing a powerful dust devil that sucks the nearby Cephalos in and has them flying around, shooting sand spits, divebombing at nearby hunters while the dust devil moves across the map and lasts for 30 seconds. Aleppo Laser: The Sandadmiral Cephadrome sometimes leaps into the dust devil to enact unpredictable pathed sand beam attack, similar to the Launch Rise Beam attack but lasts longer before the Sandadmiral divebomb's back into the sand. Super Sand Blitz: Same attack but the quicksand whirlpool vacuums in much faster, Cephalos are on all sides than just swimming in one, and bursting beams of sand occur simultaneously by the Sandadmiral Cephadrome attempting to scope hunters. The duration of the attack also lasts longer. In-Game Description Carves Equipment 'Sand Admiral Soul Skill: ' - Quake Res +1 - High Grade Earplugs - Heat Res - Abnormal Status Attack Up Ecology Habitat Range These deviantations of Cephadrome stick to the arid desert lands across Minegarde though have been sighted migrating the Great Desert with others of its kind with countless numbers of Cephalos accompanying them. Ecological Niche Relentless piscine wyverns compared to their normal counterparts and are a lot higher in the food chain and are thus able to attack much tougher prey that a normal Cephadrome wouldn't be capable of tackling, they however still have to deal with other relentless monsters in the Desert such as Pink Rathian, Nibelsnarf, Tigrex and Deviljho Biological Adaptations These deviants are quite different from the normal Cephadrome's with biological adaptations.It's ability to hold oxygen is extended and can stay under the sand for much long periods of time. It's more exposed to the sun than their normal counterparts which prefer to appear at night thus giving the Cephadrome individual's scales a more orange hue to it. It can hold more powerful collections of sand inside it to the point where it collides with the water inside and becomes thick mud that can be used by the Cephadrome deviant against hunters and other monsters. The most distinct feature is the elongated, sharp crest on top of its head, this establishes its dominion over the Cephalos. It's grown longer than with regular Hardcore Cephadrome's and are much smarter and command their Cephalos to perform more devastating formations that can leave herds of prey or a large foe deceased. Quests G Rank Quests Event Quests Notes - Based on furthering the development of Hardcore Cephadrome's pack control. Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Muddy Monster